A New Life
by KatieMullen
Summary: "She longed to love him. She thirsted for revenge, for his death."


The glacial wind hugged Ariel as she rested on the rock and combed her long, flowing, red hair. An abnormally large vehicle that she had never witnessed before came into her line of sight; she believed it went by the name of a ship and that the handsome man on it went by the name of Prince Eric. As the violent rapid blades of water ran around her she realised that this man was flawless compared to the mermen who lived in her monotonous, archaic world under the sea.

Disaster. The ship collided with a rock and in a flash it was instantaneously plummeting downwards. Men were flying overboard. Prince Eric began sinking. Deeper and Deeper. She had to save him, but this would put her world at peril. He kept sinking and that's when she made her decision.

Swimming through the shards of glass to the mysterious man, the bitter wind choked and enveloped her body. Her pale glistening arm stretched out to his warm, gentle hand and she hauled him to the wondrous surface which she longed to take just one step upon. His eyes were like emeralds and in Ariel's mind he was like a beautiful gemstone in a desolated, chilling cave. However, the longer she stared at his captivating, enchanting face the more ferocious the emotions of hurt, distress and emptiness became.

Willow, Ariel's third eldest sister. It had been a perfect summers evening, a successful party with the whole family for once. Ariel had promised not to argue or become aggravated. All was well.

Everything went dark. She could taste agitation and trepidation on the tip of her tongue. Screams echoed through the alarmed waves and rang in her ears. Ariel shut her eyes tight, expecting the worst. The shouting stopped and Ariel was forced to open her eyes and review the appalling event that had just occurred. She lay there curled up like a hedgehog, melting away into the bottom of the ocean.

Willow was gone.

Ariel looked back into the prince's eyes; she remembered the spear that had laid there after the occurrence, how Ariel had taken its heavy mass in her pale, weak hands and charged upwards to the shore and the way the blurry faces looked back at her as they ran away into the city. Yet how one had stayed and waited for what was to come. The way Prince Eric had stood there sent intense shivers down her spine.

She longed to love him. She thirsted for revenge, for his death.

The next day after the crash Ariel woke up to her sisters, surrounding her, glaring at her. They knew Ariel was their father's favourite, therefore they knew they couldn't allow Ariel to get what she aspired to have. Ariel shoved them aside and visited her omnipotent father. It was just over an hour when Ariel gave up pleading with her father to walk on the glowing sand for just a day.

In humiliation and rage she advanced hastily to the only person that could help her. Vanessa, she had once been a mermaid just like Ariel but had created a powerful elixir that transfigured her into a human.

"Ariel, what a pleasure! How can I help you on this fine day?"

"You know why I'm here." She replied

Vanessa paused. "Yes of course dear, but once again if you do decide to take the potion this is a less effective one than mine and you will not be able to converse with the other humans."

Growing impatient, Ariel snapped "Okay! I know, just give it to me"

"Sure…"

Grasping the lilac swirling concoction she raised the crystal casing to her lips and drank it in one. Ariel began to feel delirious. Head in hands, exhausted, she collapsed into the arms of Vanessa.

As Ariel woke up to the phenomenal sun on her face and the satin bed covers draped over her feet she contemplated what had occurred. She promptly stood up and departed the room. She skipped up and down what she believed to be a hotel hallway. Guests walked around her and smiled affectionately.

"What could be better?" She thought. Ariel listened to the birds harmonizing, she concentrated deeply, however when she tried to sing not a sound deserted her mouth. Ariel slouched down in the caliginous, tenebrous corner. It felt like hours-even if it was just minutes- attempting to make some sort of sound but she couldn't.

A familiar voice intruded in her thoughts from just across the hall. She stood up and walked over to the Prince even more beautiful when he wasn't unconscious! He had just left the room opposite to Ariel's. Her face beamed and her smile lit up the room.

A hand? Two hands, clasped together. Vanessa and Prince Eric. Just as Ariel was running to embrace him in a hug, Vanessa left the room giggling like a teenager who had just fallen in love. A single tear descended from Ariel's eye onto the hotel floor

"How could you be this stupid?" Vanessa asked mockingly.

Ariel stumbled forward trying to reply.

"You're just a spoilt, idiotic, selfish brat, who thinks she can get whatever she wants"

Prince Eric looked at Ariel; he was disgusted at this innocent girl but couldn't see through Vanessa's lies. He strode of and left them to it.

"I never said this would be easy, that you would be happy or that you would get you want. If you really aspire to return to the ocean, come to our room at midnight and you will have the chance to murder him. Okay?" She smiled forcefully, turned on her heel and walked off back to the Prince

That evening Ariel sat in her room, shuddering, crying and sleeping. She waited for what seemed like years, taunted by the soft sound of voices next door and the gentle breeze in unison with the waves upon the sea. The clock chimed. Spear in hand; she crept into the room however, a repelling force was stopping Ariel from doing what had to be done. Yet she still entered Room 158. There they were: Vanessa and Eric, asleep and dreaming. She gradually crept round to Eric's side. Her arm was raised in the air, but she began to feel weak like a sorcerer was forcing her away. At the last minute, just before the spear hit Eric, his body turned towards – still asleep and all the more beautiful to her eyes. She stood there as though she was dreaming. She couldn't do it. She changed her mind; rapidly leaving the room she dropped the spear, trying to get away from it all. Yet before she knew it a sharp pain travelled from her head, down her spine to the ground. Ariel let out a scream – her voice was back. Vanessa had driven the spear through Ariel and she lay there in Vanessa's arms once again, fading into the air.


End file.
